


Two Suns in the Sunset

by inthroughtheoutdoor



Series: Young Lust Trilogy [3]
Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Arguing, Heartbreak, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthroughtheoutdoor/pseuds/inthroughtheoutdoor
Summary: ***MUST READ PREVIOUS FICS BEFORE THIS ONE***All good things must come to an end.





	Two Suns in the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i apologize for the wait. with school starting back up, it hasn’t given me much time to write. (update 11/9/19: there was supposed to be a 2nd chapter for this, and i'm sorry for leaving everyone hanging but i decided to not put the next chapter. i figured the story would be better off without it, and chapter 2 wasn't going as planned. thank u for understanding !)

It happened on a cold January morning in 1983. 

The Final Cut was almost finished, another album that was written by Roger and was seen as a sequel to The Wall. Another album that split the band apart even more. 

But it didn’t split David and Roger. 

Of course they acted like they hated each other still, but when they were alone they touched each other and fucked like there was no tomorrow. That night in 1980, they went from hating each other to loving again, and they felt as if they were a real couple now. Life seemed to be bliss between the two of them, and if they needed an escape from anything, they were only a call and a car drive away from each other. 

They had a moment alone in the studio that morning in January. There they sat, behind the glass in the sound booth, looking into each other’s eyes as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking about.

They both leaned in and their lips met, feeling the same fire in their souls that they did the first time they kissed in ‘72. It was like they were young again, like eleven years never passed by. Roger and David melted into each other’s touch, to hell with keeping things professional. 

Being in the sound booth, you can’t exactly hear much that goes on outside. Not much more than muffled talking. 

Because of this, they didn’t notice one thing. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Nick said, speaking through the microphone from the other side of the glass. 

David and Roger pulled apart, wide-eyed and aroused, staring back at Nick like two deer in headlights. 

“What the _hell_ are you guys doing?” Nick repeated. He stormed into the sound booth, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“Nick, I… We know this looks bad-” David started. 

“Oh, it definitely looks bad,” Nick interrupted. “One minute you can’t stand Roger, the next minute you’re… slobbering on his face!”

“Nick, listen to me-”

“No, David. No. No,” Nick said, backing away. He looked in David’s eyes, then Roger’s. 

“How long has this been going on?” he said in an almost-whisper. 

“Nick, if you’d just let us explain, you’d understa-” Roger started. 

“Shut the fuck up, Roger. I want you to answer my question first.” Nick said, walking a bit closer. “How long has this been going on?”

There was silence. 

“Answer me.”

“1972,” David said quietly. 

Nick’s eyes widened. 

“Yes,” Roger said, looking at the ground. 

“Eleven years…” Nick said. He looked at his feet and back up at the rosy-cheeked lovers, trying to collect his thoughts. 

“You’ve been hooking up with this douchebag for eleven fucking years, David? While he was screwing me and Rick over, while he even went so far as to get Rick fired, you were fucking around with him behind closed doors? Is that what I’m hearing right now? And you never, ever, ever bothered to tell us about this even before he turned into what he is now?”

“We were nervous about how you would react,” David said. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake David, don’t pull that shit. You know Rick and I wouldn’t have held that against you. Ever. I don’t want to hear that,” Nick said angrily. 

David and Roger were silent, standing and looking at the floor. Their cheeks felt as if they were on fire. All the effort to keep things secret over the span of eleven years gone down the drain. 

“I should have known something was going on. You two have acted weird since the mid ‘70s. I should have fucking known. The both of you randomly disappearing all the time, the body language, everything. I should’ve known,” Nick said, sitting down on a chair in the booth. He put his head in his hands, slouching in the chair and staying silent after. 

“Eleven years…” he mumbled behind his hands. 

David and Roger looked at each other and walked slowly over to Nick, crouching down to his height and patting his shoulders. The two made eye contact the entire time. 

-

“You bloody idiot!” Roger yelled. 

“What’d I do? You didn’t notice him come in either!” David said back. 

“...Doesn’t matter what I did or didn’t do,” Roger said. “Now Nick knows and he’s pissed.”

“He might have been pissed at the start, but I think he was more so in shock by the end of it. You saw him, Rog. He walked out without a word after sitting in that chair.”

“But he knows. What the fuck is gonna happen now? We’re in some deep shit, David.”

“No shit, Roger,” David said. 

“Shut the fuck up. You’re always patronizing me.”

“What? What are you talking about? This is no time to make yourself the victim. We have a bigger problem on our hands and you’re turning it on me?”

“I said shut the fuck up, David. Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you for this long.”

“Excuse me, but I haven’t done shit to you. I thought you were happy.”

“You thought wrong, then,” Roger said with a chuckle. 

“What the hell has gotten into you? I have done so much for you, so much to save your ass, so much to cover up for the times we almost got caught. You can’t say you’re not happy considering I take care of you and love you and I am always looking out for you, Roger.”

Silence. 

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?”

“I said I can’t do this.”

“...What?”

“Don’t you listen? I’m breaking it off. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t deal with you anymore. And you know what? After this record is complete, I’m done with Pink Floyd. I can’t fucking do this anymore.”

It went dead silent again, and all David could do was stare into space. He let the welled-up tears roll down his cheeks freely, not bothering to wipe them away. He felt like his entire world was shattered again. 

“We get caught and you want to end everything now?” David said quietly. 

Roger started to break down in tears. 

“It’s truly insane how fast you’ve switched on me all of a sudden. You’re willing to leave behind everything we’ve done, all our history? Just because Nick walked in and knows about our dirty little secret? Just because Nick knows for a fact now that I’ve been fucking you for years?”

Roger said nothing and David didn’t break away from the spot on the wall he was staring at. His cheeks were wet and he was flustered, every single memory with Roger coming back in waves. His inner world was crashing down, but on the outside he was calm. He wanted to stay that way, because lashing out would only make things worse. 

“You don't mean it, do you?” David said helplessly. 

Roger stood and stared at David, watching him try to subdue his quivering lips as tears flowed down his face, leaving long and wet streams as they fell. He couldn’t help but feel guilt. Guilt, guilt, guilt. This was exactly the person he was afraid of becoming. Taking the easy way out, running away from problems, being unable to own up to anything. He stood and stared at David, watching his other half cry, something he didn’t see often. He stood and stared and watched the love of his life slip away into conscious unconsciousness, the silence of the room beating at his brain like a sledgehammer. David’s piercing blue eyes seemed to fade to grey, the spirit of who he once was being carried away with the wind. 

-

1985\. 

Roger and David hadn’t been on speaking terms since that cold January morning in 1983. 

Roger went through with leaving Pink Floyd. It broke everyone a little, but they figured they wouldn’t argue with him. 

It wasn’t as awkward with Nick anymore, and Rick came back as well. In fact, the three of them were going to work on a new album to release. They weren’t going to quit just because Roger did. It was all part of moving on and not dwelling on the past. Things seemed to be getting better. 

When Roger broke it off, David was always stuck wondering if Roger still thought about him. He wondered where they would be if they still saw each other. He wished he could talk to him once more, for old time’s sake. He wished and wondered but nothing ever came out of it. 

David eventually realized that he didn’t need Roger. Of course he thought about him a lot, not as much as he used to, but he still crossed his mind sometimes. Of course he occasionally got hung up on old memories. Of course he wished that things ended well, that Roger would still be right by his side. But he knew he needed to move on. Roger didn’t want anything to do with him at the moment, and he had to respect that. 

Things didn’t end the way David wanted them to. But he knew it would be okay. He’d heal, he’d find someone new, and he’d put just as much energy into that person as he put into Roger. 

It wasn’t the end of the world.


End file.
